Dress Up Wedding
by xXmarionetteXx
Summary: I got the sudden urge to do something like this. So I sat down at my computer and started typing. Nessie is the size of a two or three year old in the story. I know the first part might be a bit choppy, I was getting impatient. another oneXshot! Enjoy! R


**Dress up**

Jacob Black sat in the kitchen in all his russet skinned, topless glory, munching on an apple. Bella wrinkled her nose, cutting up some raw chicken into strips and tossing them into a bag of flower and a couple spices, mixing it up. "How many strips do you think you can eat?" she asked him as she took the tenth one out of the bag and put it in the frying pan carefully. Jacob shrugged, "Dunno, I'm not _starving_." he reminded her, grinning like an idiot.

"What are _you_ smirking at?" Bella asked, smiling a little at how silly he looked. "Oh… nothing. Just admiring how pretty you are." he teased. "Shut up." she snapped, if she could blush she would. Jacob laughed, "So where's Ness-" he froze when he received that icy glare. "Geez, Bells, calm down. It's just a nickname. Nessie likes it too, y'know." Bella did not stop glaring at him. He sighed, "Where is _Renesmee?_" he sighed melodramatically, still snickering slightly.

Bella rolled her eyes at him, "She is upstairs with Alice and Rosalie, playing dress up." she said, shaking her head slightly, smiling to herself. Jacob smiled, "What's so funny?" Bella laughed, "_Getting ready for her wedding_, as she put it." she smiled warmly. "You should have seen Edward's face when he asked her "Who's the groom?" she said in a poor impersonation of Edward's voice. Jacob laughed, "I'm sure I could guess…?" he said, not even having to speak.

Bella opened her mouth to answer when suddenly; someone started singing the Wedding March from the next room. Of course, it was Alice. Jacob put down the apple and got up quickly, walking over to the doorway, looking out. There was little Nessie, walking down the stairs, holding some flowers made from colorful tissue paper and green pipe cleaners, wearing a pretty white dress that Alice had probably made just for Nessie**(I am going to try to get the picture up on my profile.)**.

She looked so adorable, she had had looked like some of the leftover white lace from the curtains in her room pinned to the top of her head as the veil. When Bella exited the kitchen after putting the chicken strips in the oven and saw Nessie, she just about melted in awe. "Oh Renesmee, you look beautiful." she said. Jacob was grinning like an idiot again. Alice hurried into the kitchen and grabbed a stool from the island and set it down next to Jacob, still singing the Wedding March. Nessie picked up her skirt and walked carefully down the stairs, Rosalie holding onto her around her waist to make sure she didn't fall.

Esme and Carlisle came in the front door, and when Esme saw Nessie, she 'awed' and hurried over, "Carlisle, get the camera." she said softly, so as not to disrupt the wedding, giving his hand a gentle squeeze and hurrying over. In a flash, Carlisle had the video camera and was recording little Renesmee. Next to walk in were Emmett, Jasper, and finally Edward. Renesmee looked up and waved frantically, "Hi Daddy!" she said, beaming happily as she finally reached the bottom of the stairs. She half ran over to the stool and looked at Alice, who laughed softly and picked her up, standing her on the stool facing Jacob, who was still beaming like an idiot.

Then Alice stood in front of them and asked simply. "Jacob? Do you take Renesmee to be your wife?" Jacob grinned, "Yes." he answered, of course little Nessie had to intrude. "No Jake! You're supposed to say 'I do'!" she exclaimed, everyone laughed. "Oh, that's right. My apologies." Jacob grinned, bowing slightly. "I _do_ then." he said to Alice, chuckling softly. Alice laughed softly, and then asked Nessie. "Renesmee? Do you take Jacob to be your husband?" she asked, Renesmee giggled. "I do!" she laughed, she was so cute. Everybody but Edward_ who was sulking at the groom_ awed at her, chuckling at her cuteness. Alice giggled, "I now pronounce you husband and wife." she said. Renesmee gave her an expectant look. Alice looked back, then she motioned for Alice to lean closer and she whispered in her ear, "You're supposed to say '_you may kiss the bride'_ now." she reminded her, smiling sweetly. Alice smiled, Jacob laughed and Edward sighed, "Of course. You may kiss the bride." she said. Nessie turned to Jacob and puckered her lips to kiss him. Esme laughed, Edward was about to protest, but Bella put a hand on his chest to stop him, not taking her eyes off of Jake or Nessie.

Jacob chuckled and bent down and kissed her cheek. Renesmee blushed a deep crimson and giggled shyly. Then she turned to Alice. "Can we do it again?!" she asked enthusiastically and Jacob laughed, as did everyone else, even Edward gave a slight snicker.

"Oh shoot!" Esme said, looking down at the camera she had taken from Carlisle halfway through the 'ceremony'. "That was the last of the film." she said. Jacob shrugged, "At least you got _that_ much." he laughed. Bella laughed, "Alright sweet pea, time for the reception dinner of chicken strips and apple juice." she smiled, picking Renesmee up and carrying her into the kitchen, closely followed by Nessie's "new husband."


End file.
